gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Navermo
The "Invasion of Navermo" began in August of 1724 (2010). El Bandidos was searching for East India Trading Company soldiers. They found them in the form of a guild called East India Republic and the battle started. Peace was reached. El Bandidos was now searching for a base, and was offered a good deal of Fort Charles by East India Republic, in exchange for helping them eliminate thier old rival, David Inc. Events which would follow would ultimately put E.I.R against E.B. Prelude E.I.R began with a small portion of Tortuga, including just a small tailor shop and a office. However this was deemed too much by David Inc., the largest guild on Navermo, and they launched a surprise attack. However, this cost David Inc. dearly. Before they had controlled nearly all of Navermo, but by now E.I.R had reduced them to Padres Del Fuego. However, by now the E.I.R counter attack had died down, and they were experiencing difficulty taking Padres. Along came El Bandidos, searching for EITC on Navermo. They found them. Nate Raidhawk, the guildmaster, and his men spied on the rebuilders. They heard enough. Robert McRoberts was named Governor of Padres, which was not much to say, almost half the island was in ruins. El Bandidos returned to thier camp and planned the attack on the East India Republic. El Bandidos Invade Padres Del Fuego! Early next morning, El Bandidos loaded their Bayonets and set sail for Padres. Governor Robert and most of the soldiers on Padres Del Fuego were fighiting against David Inc in El Surdoron and attempting to gain a foothold in Las Pulgas. The Bandidos began unloading supplies onto the docks of Padres. The Bandidos were confronted by a man named John Breasly. He asked them what they were doing, a bandidos sailor claimed they were unloading food to feed the soldiers on Padres, however when John caught sight of a gunpowder barrel being unloaded, he knew E.I.R had been deceived. John asked the guild for soldiers, but only a handful of Minute-Men Milita showed up. The E.I.R was crushed in the resulting PVP. After the first battle of the Ratskeller, John Breasly and his militia evacuated to Tortuga to fortify, and victory seemed assured for El Bandidos. Drew, a sergeant in the East India Republic army led a small company of wounded soldiers Robert had sent back to the Padres Town. They rushed towards the Ratskeller and put up a valiant defense. The E.I.R army was crushed again, but they had delayed E.B. a critical amount of time. Soon Robert McRoberts' army had come back from El Surdoron, tired, but exilarhated. The battle of the pass was much different from the previous battles. Robert McRoberts was the best general the East India Republic had. He and his PVP team formed a blunderbuss line. He had them hold fire until El Bandidos were within a slash of the sword and then shouted "FIRE!" The entire Bandidos team fell, soon Robert McRoberts launched an attack and using similar tactics won the battle. After E.I.R had sealed off the main route to the Padres Town, El Bandidos headed around them and tried to attack from a longer passage. Robert re-deployed most of his men to counter E.B. What was going to be the fourth PVP battle never happened, every single person who should have been in the PVP got disconnected or never were sent to PVP areas. Robert McRoberts took his remaining troops to the town and dug in for the night. The Bandidos returned to Port Royal to celebrate while Robert stayed up most of the night devising a revenge attack. Meanwhile, John Breasly and the militia had just arrived on the docks and met Robert McRoberts, all except for one light sloop. That light sloop carried two spies that hid within the Royal Anchor, waiting. Victory was claimed by both sides. El Bandidos claim they won because they destroyed two E.I.R armies for minimal losses. East India Republic claimed they had successfully halted El Bandidos invasion. The East India Republic Invasion of Port Royal Next day, the East India Republic would get revenge for the invasion of Padres, with an invasion of their own. Robert McRoberts and his army landed without being noticed on the EITC dock. Their army advanced silently towards El Bandidos camp when a soldier's musket misfired. The Bandidos immediately formed up to meet the E.I.R army. Robert divided his forces in two, one commanded by him in the east, another commanded by John Breasly in the North. The E.I.R army met initial success, but was called off from attack when a ceasefire was arranged between the GMs. Robert McRoberts, furious, began thinking of ways to provoke a Bandidos attack. The agreement for the boundaries of El Bandidos lands were everything southwest of the two bridges on Port Royal. Robert occupied the bridges which the Bandidos thought of as their lands. Random E.I.R soldiers jeered El Bandidos soldier trying to get onto the bridge and begin war again. Another El Bandidos soldier stood at the foot of the bridge and glared. Robert continued with his initial plan and sent Simon Lockward, a smart and daring man, with some of his best soldiers to launch and amphibious attack from the south. They landed on the west beach of Port Royal and moved towards El Bandidos postitions. The soldier glaring at the bridge immediately attacked at the cries of surprise, injuring several E.I.R soldiers before John Breasly countered him. Nearly trapped, El Bandidos evacuated Port Royal and set sail for numerous smaller islands. For now at least East India Republic could have a moment to breathe, and a drink to celebrate. The invasion was a resounding success for E.I.R and spelled the beginning of the end for El Bandidos. The Final Battle There was a undead invasion of Tortuga planned and E.I.R scouts notified their army. Their deployed most of their men in barricades. What they didn't expect was El Bandidos arriving. El Bandidos wanted to drive off the skeletons as well, but were instead under fire by E.I.R's army. A final deciding PVP match was fought, which led by Robert McRoberts and John Breasly, East India Republic won. El Bandidos gave up and left Navermo for good, however as Nate Raidhawk, the GM of El Bandidos was boarding his ship, he swore the Bandidos would return in greater numbers.﻿ They never did, at least as El Bandidos. Epilouge In events following the defeat of David Inc, El Bandidos joined East India Republic, now the Royale Alliance. After the destruction of El Bandidos, two new versions of El Bandidos followed, both led by Nate Raidhawk. Freedom Co and Bandidos Are Back. ﻿ Note:E.I.R causalties were higher, but in the end they won. Pushing the Bandidos off of Navermo.﻿ Category:Fan wars Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO